Invierno rojo versión S
by naokonyu
Summary: Zoro es un pianista de un bar y tiene una extraña enfermedad, pero a su lado entre las sombras se encuentra un vampiro que lo unico que desea es estar a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

-__- odio las notas pero bueno...

one piece no me pertenece

esta historia es yaoi, osea chicoxchico

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

En aquella noche de invierno una joven e inocente alma fue rota en miles de pedazos, ese día en donde se suponía que toda la humanidad se veía como los hermanos que eran, aquel día en donde solo debía existir la felicidad, la paz y el amor… precisamente en esa navidad él vivió el infierno en su hogar.

Aquel pequeño de escasamente ocho años observaba con horror el cuerpo sin vida de su padre el cual yacía en el piso junto al árbol de navidad y entre los regalos, mientras que su madre aun peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra aquel oscuro ser, el cual se acercaba lentamente al fino cuello de la mujer mostrando unos agudos colmillos.

El pequeño escucho el crujir de huesos y poco después el cuerpo de su madre fue lanzado sin delicadeza alguna junto al de su padre, siendo visible que su cuello estaba roto y de un par de pequeñas fisuras brotaban unos finos hilillos carmesí… ello había dado fin a su vida.

El inocente niño ahora observaba con una mirada rota al igual que su alma aquellos ojos dorados. Desde la calle llegaba el tenue sonido de los villancicos y risas tanto de niños como adultos y que parecían estarse burlando de la suerte del pequeño.

Todo sucedió tan rápido para los ojos del pequeño ya que lo único que alcanzo a ver fue rojo… el rojo de su sangre que brotaba de su torso y después de eso nada…

El frio comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en la ciudad y aun estaban a mediados de noviembre, pero el frio ya calaba hasta los huesos.

Un vistoso pelirrojo el cual lucia un elegante traje en un azul noche y una gabardina negra, caminaba con paso rápido entre las concurridas calles de la ciudad, no quería llegar tarde, pero toda aquella multitud no ayudaba en mucho, se detuvo abruptamente frente a un pequeño bar, entro con paso firme siendo recibido por una suave melodía proveniente del piano que se encontraba exactamente en medio del lugar. Una joven mesera se acerco presurosa a atender al recién llegado.

-Bienvenido Shanks-san, sígame su mesa esta lista.- dijo amablemente.- hoy Ben-san no esta pero cualquier cosa que desee por favor no dude en pedirlo.

-Gracias Tashigi-chan.

Shanks conocía a todos los trabajadores del bar ya que desde hace ya seis meses que iba diariamente a aquel lugar debido al joven pianista que noche tras noche tocaba en el bar. Cada noche Ben le prohibía estrictamente el acercarse al joven, pero hoy seria distinto, hoy no estaba Ben para interponerse en su camino… y que mejor día que este 11 de noviembre. De uno de sus bolsillos saco una pequeña caja negra, la abrió y observo detenidamente aquellas tres piezas de oro blanco, cada una de esas arracadas estaba finamente labrada con la forma de un dragón, cada una de ellas le había costado una pequeña fortuna pero poco le importaba el dinero, solo deseaba que la atención de aquel joven se posara en él. Guardo el caro presente y ahora toda su atención se encontraba en Roronoa Zoro, el joven peliverde que tocaba el piano con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de extrema concentración.

Los dedos se deslizaban con precisión en las teclas blanco y negro. Como cada noche él se sumergía en las melodías que tocaba, era como si el piano fuese una extensión de su cuerpo… tocaba con toda su alma intentando que cada nota lo hiciese olvidar su tristeza que lo había acompañado desde su infancia ocasionada por la perdida de sus padres en aquel accidente automovilístico, a pesar de ya haber pasado 10 años de tan terrible experiencia, su corazón y alma aun no habían podido sanar por esa razón se enajenaba al tocar el piano ya que este hacia que por un instante olvidara todo, pero su idilio musical tenia que tener un fin y cuando este llego abrió los ojos y regreso a su triste realidad. Era un joven huérfano el cual estudiaba arduamente para entrar a la universidad, que vivía solo y que tocaba en este bar para poder subsistir…. Había momentos en que pensaba que había sido mala idea el abandonar a la familia D pero ese era el camino que había elegido y no daría marcha atrás, eso era lo que su padre le había enseñado.

11 de noviembre… como desearía estar con Ace y Luffy en ese día, ellos eran las personas mas importantes en su vida ya que sin ayuda de ellos no hubiese llegado muy lejos.

El pelirrojo ahora miraba con preocupación al peliverde ya que las notas del piano eran mas melancólicas que de costumbre y eso le estaba comenzando a preocupar. Aquella melodía fue interrumpida de golpe, a lo que el solo miro como el joven peliverde se alejaba molesto del piano.

Zoro estaba molesto ya que había olvidado traer consigo su medicamento y las molestias d su enfermedad comenzaban a presentarse, así que se acerco a la barra.

-Oi Kuina!

La barwoman volteo a ver al peliverde.

-Que sucede?

-Dame un trago, es todo por hoy.

-Claro y que mas quiere el niño?- pregunto con sarcasmo la barwoman.

-Acabo de cumplir los dieciocho así que ya no lo soy.- reprocho totalmente indignado… vamos el bebía desde los quince… prácticamente había dejado de ser un niño hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

-Y? sabes que eso no me importa.

El peliverde solo suspiro pesadamente, sabia que el discutir con Kuina era tiempo perdido y lo que menos tenia en esos momentos era tiempo, pero una copa habría calmado el malestar que sentía.

-Kuina-chan no seas mala y sírvele un trago a mi amigo, te prometo que solo será uno, por cierto quiero que sea coñac.- pidió con una sutil sonrisa.

Tanto la barwoman como el joven pianista voltearon a ver al pelirrojo que ahora se encontraba en la barra aun lado del peliverde.

-Demo Shanks-san…

Zoro observo con detenimiento al pelirrojo, Ben-san siempre les decía a las chicas que lo trataran bien, pero a él le había advertido que se mantuviese alejado del pelirrojo, que pasara lo que pasara no se acercara a Shanks-san, así que…

-Olvídalo Kuina, ya me voy.- e ignorando totalmente al pelirrojo.

"Ben-san tenia razón debí de tomarme la noche y no venir al bar hoy…" pensaba Zoro mientras salía del lugar, bastante desanimado.

Su paso era rápido, necesitaba llegar a casa y tomar sus pastillas antes de que la situación empeorara, la última vez que sucedió eso termino en coma por más de un año.

El departamento en donde vivía estaba a quince minutos del bar, pero la zona en la que se encontraba no era del todo segura y precisamente aquella noche un par de idiotas intentaban asaltarlo. Zoro era fuerte, demasiado para alguien de su edad, practicaba kendo, su segunda afición después del piano, pero esta vez no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada ya que cada vez se sentía peor. Repentinamente todo se volvió negro para Zoro…

El rojo de la sangre fluía por la acera, proveniente de un par de cuerpos sin vida. El maldecía en un murmullo que por culpa de aquella escoria su traje ostentaba una enorme mancha de sangre, pero era mejor perder un costoso traje a tan hermoso peliverde.

Shanks lamio de manera extremadamente lasciva su mano derecha la cual estaba cubierta por la sangre de esos dos, nadie tocaría a Zoro, quien osara en hacer algo así moriría en sus manos, por que el peliverde era suyo. Una gran y siniestra sonrisa se formo en sus labios dejando ver un par de agudos colmillos.

Cubrió al joven pianista con su gabardina para después tomarlo entre sus brazos, lo llevaría a casa sano y salvo, además sabia a la perfección donde vivía Zoro, no en balde cada noche lo vigilaba de cerca como si fuese su ángel de la guardia… aunque en su caso seria su vampiro de la guardia.

CONTINUARA…………..


	2. Chapter 2

Rojo… era lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir entre las brumas, sintió como unos helados dedos surcaban su rostro…

-Zoro... Zoro…

Escuchaba su nombre en suaves susurros, pero por más que intenta reconocer la voz no puede esta tan confundido y el dolor de cabeza junto con la terrible sed que tenía no ayudaban en mucho. Tenia que tomar su medicamento… donde estaban sus pastillas… donde…

-Bebe…

Zoro obedeció a la suave petición de aquella persona que estaba a su lado, cuando sintió el frio vidrio que rosaba sus labios, así que tomo un pequeño sorbo de aquel vaso solo para terminar escupiéndolo, sabia que era agua simple y pura, pero sabia tan asqueroso y eso era debido a que primero tenia que tomar sus pastillas.

-Donde están? Zoro dime donde están tus pastillas.

Donde estaban? Donde las había dejado? Por mas que intentaba no recordaba donde había dejado el estúpido pastillero, pero el frasco siempre estaba en la mesita de noche.

-Aquí están.

Sintió como un par de pastillas tocaban sus labios, abrió lentamente la boca y cuando las pastillas entraron en ella estaba a punto de comenzar a masticarlas pero no tuvo tiempo ya que algo cubrió su boca haciendo que en ella entrara agua, el peliverde intento nuevamente escupirla pero debido a que ese "algo" le impedía hacerlo no le quedo mas remedio que el tragar. Fue en ese instante que noto lo que mantenía cubierta su boca era la de alguien más y lo sabia por el apasionado beso que ahora le estaba dando, quiso reclamar y resistirse ante tal atrevimiento, pero en su estado poco o nada podía hacer…

La luz del sol se filtraba por entre las cortinas impidiéndole el seguir durmiendo, así que abrió lentamente los ojos dejando al descubierto aquellas esmeraldas.

Zoro bostezo ruidosamente al momento que se estiraba, en verdad había dormido bastante bien, lo primero que hizo el buscar sus pastillas ya tenia que tomarlas antes de ingerir alimento alguno.

Es frasco como siempre estaba en la mesita de noche, solo que esta vez al lado de este se encontraba una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro y bajo ella tarjeta. Tomo la tarjeta y leyó con calma lo que decía.

TANJOUBI OMEDETO

ZORO-KUN

S

Dejo la tarjeta de lado y tomo la cajita, al abrirla miro con sorpresa aquellas tres arracadas con forma de dragón.

Toco suavemente los tres pequeños aretes de plata que lucia su oreja izquierda… uno por Luffy, otro por Ace y el ultimo por él… en ese instante borrosas imágenes llegaron a su mente de lo sucedido la noche anterior... sin poderlo evitar su rostro se encendió en un profundo rojo.

La noche cayó en la ciudad y con ella la aparición de Shanks en las calles fue inevitable, el pelirrojo mostraba una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro en su camino hacia el bar, esta vez había dejado de lado los elegantes trajes y vestía de forma más casual, unos jeans negros, una camisa de seda roja y un simple abrigo.

Al llegar al bar esperaba ser recibido por una dulce melodía proveniente del piano, pero en cambio fue recibido por un furioso Ben el cual lo tomo del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro hacia la mesa mas oculta del bar y sin delicadeza alguna aventó al vampiro en el asiento.

Shanks por mucho que deseara saber lo que sucedía, no podía leer la mente de su amigo, hace años habían hecho aquél pacto que le era imposible de romper.

Ben dejo un diario frente al pelirrojo en el cual se mostraban los cuerpos cercenados de dos hombres.

-Que significa esto?- pregunto señalando la fotografía del diario.

-Que dos tipos están muertos…

Ante tal respuesta Ben solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa, sabiendo que no sacaría más información que esa.

-Shanks, me prometiste que el tiempo que estarías en la ciudad no harías nada que llamase la atención de los cazadores…

Demonios! Ya se sabía ese sermón de memoria el cual duraba aproximadamente tres horas veinte minutos y cinco segundos. No quería perder la noche de forma tan aburrida, se suponía que él estaba ahí para ver a Zoro y no para escuchar un sermón.

El pelinegro al ver que Shanks lo ignoraba totalmente no le quedo alternativa mas que ir por lo que Zoro le había dejado esa mañana.

Shanks nuevamente se había sumido en su idilio al recordar lo que ayer había pasado… Lo había besado… si bien el peliverde no había estado en sus cinco sentidos y el había aprovechado tal situación para tomar aquellos labios tan deseados, poco le importaba ya que él chico no lo recordaría por que había suprimido aquel hecho de la mente del peliverde, así que su acción no tendría repercusiones, solo deseaba que Zoro recordara su ayuda y que disfrutara de su regalo.

En ese instante nuevamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Ben dejo algo en la mesa, el pelirrojo miro mas detenidamente dándose cuenta de que se trataba del abrigo que había usado ayer y que en un descuido había dejado en la pequeña vivienda del peliverde.

-Zoro me dijo que te regresara esto y las gracias por el regalo.- dijo esto con toda la calma del mundo y una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Shanks miro con desconcierto la calmada expresión de su amigo ya que él esperaba una gran reprimenda.

-Ahora me dirás que sucedió ayer con Zoro.- exigió de manera dulce, pero que para el pelirrojo sonó más como una amenaza de muerte.

Al pelirrojo no le quedo más alternativa el explicarle todo lo sucedido ayer, solo omitiendo un pequeño detalle.

-Shanks te advertí que te mantuvieses alejado de Zoro y a él le prohibí el siquiera dirigirte la palabra.

-Eso lo se! Pero lo que no entiendo es el por que… yo no lastimare a Zoro de ninguna manera, yo solo quiero estar a su lado…

-Ese es el problema, NO PUEDES ESTAR A SU LADO!

-YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO LE HARE DAÑO!

-YO NO TEMO POR LA SEGURIDAD DE ZORO, SINO POR LA TUYA!

-Eh?

-Debí de decírtelo antes, pero no lo creí necesario, pensé que el chico solo seria una obsesión pasajera como todas las anteriores, pero veo que no es así… Tienes que alejarte de él Shanks, es por tu propio bien por que Zoro esta bajo la protección del clan D.

-El clan D?- le sonaba de algo pero no lo recordaba…

"Monkey D. Grap" le llego el nombre como un rayo… aquel maldito bastardo lo estuvo cazando por casi treinta años y en muchas de esas ocasiones estuvo apunto de acabar con él.

-Ahora comprendes que no puedes estar junto a Zoro.

-Comprendo la situación, pero no dejare que eso es interponga entre Zoro y yo. Además Monkey D. Grap hace años que esta retirado y él era el único de todo ese clan que podía hacerme frente.

A Ben aun no dejaba de asombrarle la terquedad que el pelirrojo tenia.

-Lo se, pero sus pasos son seguidos por sus nietos Monkey D. Luffy y Portgas D. Ace.

Reconocía aquellos nombres, la mente de Zoro no dejaba de pensar en ellos, sobretodo en ese tal Ace del cual sentía una gran envidia ya que cada vez que los pensamientos del joven pianista se centraban en él, un tenue rubor se hacia presente en su rostro y su mente se llenaba con recuerdos de ambos donde se demostraban un sincero y puro amor mutuo.

El vampiro se levanto y se disponía a ir en busca del peliverde, ahora su semblante era sombrío, por que el solo pensar que Zoro fuese tocado por alguien mas lo ponía sumamente furioso y con unas inmensas ganas de matar a ese idiota.

Beckman solo vio salir a su amigo del bar y es verdad esperaba que este no cometiera una locura que le terminase costando la vida.

Aquella mañana le había dicho a Ben-san que pensaba tomarse la noche libre, por esta vez quería dormir sin percance alguno, pero el incesante golpeteo en la puerta le impedía hacerlo, así que se levanto de su cama, salió de la habitación y en extremo molesto abrió la puerta.

-QUE DEMONI…- no pudo terminar la frase por que simplemente lo callaron con un beso.

Zoro no podía creerlo... era él… era Ace…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Corría a toda velocidad hacia el departamento del peliverde y tan solo en un par de minutos ya se encontraba frente al edificio al momento que la inconfundible esencia de un cazador llego a su nariz, entro al edificio, era como si el olor guiara sus pasos cuando llego al departamento del joven pianista por los incoherentes pensamientos de este sabia que no se encontraba solo.

Ace tenia acorralado al peliverde y aun se le hacia increíble el haber soportado tanto tiempo sin él y su cordura había estado apunto de desaparecer, por esa razón estaba ahí y eso estaba mal, demasiado mal. El moreno besaba con tal desesperación a Zoro que a este le era casi imposible el corresponder de manera adecuada.

-Te extrañe… no sabes cuanto te extrañe…- murmuro muy bajo Ace al separarse de los labios de Zoro, pero tomándolo en un posesivo abrazo.

-Ore mo…

Antes de poder decir cuanto lo amaba, tocaron a la puerta, así que con pesar se separo del cuerpo del pecoso y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Konbanwa Zoro-kun.- saludo cortésmente Shanks al momento que mostraba una dulce sonrisa la cual ocultaba el deseo sanguinario de acabar con aquel cazador.

-Ah… Konbanwa Shanks-san…- repentinamente los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a su mente haciendo que su rostro de por si sonrojado por las acciones del moreno ahora luciera un profundo rojo.

El vampiro al ver los pensamientos del peliverde quedo extrañado ya que se suponía que él había manipulado los recuerdos del joven para que este olvidara aquel beso.

-Vine por que quería saber como estabas y por mi abrigo.-ya había pensado la excusa a la perfección.

-Su abrigo se lo entregue a Ben-san en la mañana y ya me encuentro bien, arigato por su ayuda.

-Oi Zoro! Aun vas a tardar?- se escucho la voz de Ace tras el peliverde.

Cuando los ojos del moreno vieron al pelirrojo todo su cuerpo se puso en alerta y listo para atacar.

-Ace el es Shanks-san un cliente regular en el bar donde trabajo. Ayer que se me olvido el tomar mi medicamento Shanks-san cuido de mi.- aunque claro no le diría al moreno que el mayor se había aprovechado de la situación para besarlo.

-Shanks-san le presento a Ace, él es…- por mas que deseara decirlo no podía, Ace se lo había prohibido.

-Somos amigos desde la infancia.- agrego rápidamente el moreno.

El vampiro no podía leer la mente del joven cazador, pero la de su amado pianista era un libro abierto para él y sabia que aquellas palabras habían lastimado al peliverde ya que él lo quería presentar como su pareja, pero a petición del pecoso simplemente callaba, por que el cazador estaba comprometido.

El joven cazador deseaba el mantener seguro a Zoro ya que no permitiría que lo que había sucedido hace un par de años volviese a pasar… no permitiría que Zoro volviese a pasar algo así, si estaba en sus manos el poder evitarlo, lo haría… pero por otro lado el peliverde comento que lo había ayudado, así que primero tendría que averiguar lo que tramaba aquel vampiro.

-Mucho gusto.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, con una falsa sonrisa y unas tremendas ganas de acabar con el contrario.

-Shanks-san gusta algo de beber?- pregunto el cazador poniendo a prueba al vampiro.

-No… no es necesario… yo…

-Oi Zoro, por que no le das un poco del sake que te traje o acaso a Shanks-san no le agradaría el brindar con nosotros?

Aquel maldito cazador quería dejarlo en mal enfrente de su amado pianista, pero no se saldría con la suya, aquel mocoso sabría a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

Zoro no quedándole otra alternativa hizo pasar al pelirrojo y servir el sake.

Mientras el peliverde buscaba los sakazuki que tenía guardados, el cazador y el vampiro se quedaron en la estancia, claro si aun solo sofá y una mesita podía llamársele así.

-Oi vampiro, me podrías decir si las muertes de esos dos sujetos que aparecieron en el diario fueron causa tuya.- a pesar de hablaba bajo para que Zoro no oyera, el tono que usaba era bastante despreocupado.

-Tengo un nombre cazador.

-Y yo también.

-Por lo visto Zoro-kun no tiene ni la menor idea a lo que te dedicas ne?

-Al igual que no sabe lo que tu eres y te agradecería que no se enterara ni de tu secreto ni del mío, además yo solo quería saber el por que mataste a esos tipos.

-Acaso eso no es obvio? Ellos estaban a punto de hacerle daño a Zoro-kun.

-Comprendo.- comenzó a reír suavemente.- yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Para el pelirrojo fue sorprendente escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de un cazador ya que el por experiencia propia sabia que los cazadores nunca matarían a un humano por malvado que fuese ya que ese no era su trabajo, no eran paladines de la justicia, solo cazadores de vampiros.

-Oi tienes alguna idea de donde podría encontrar al Mihawk.- esta vez pregunto muy serio.

-Acaso no es una presa muy grande para cazador-chan?- a pesar de parecer dicho en broma, era una advertencia real.

-Y vampiro-san esta preocupado por mi…- pareció meditar por unos momentos.- tal vez sea cierto pero tengo que eliminarlo, solo así él estará seguro…

-A que te ref…

El pelirrojo se quedo a mitad d la frase ya que el peliverde había regresado.

-Y donde esta el sake?- Pregunto Zoro con los sakazuki en mano.

-Oh! es cierto, olvide el desempacar.

Así que el moreno se levanto del sofá y recogió una enorme maleta que solo había aventado a un lado de la entrada y solo esperaba que nada se hubiese roto. Comenzó a sacar el contenido de esta con calma y cuidado. Lo primero en salir fue una caja la cual contenía un teclado eléctrico no muy grande.

-Esto te lo manda Luffy, aunque él hubiese deseado el comprarte un Piano.

-Lo se.-Zoro recibió con agrado el regalo.

Ace continuo sacando el contenido d la maleta, solo que esta vez saco un pequeño morral d terciopelo azul, al tener el pequeño paquete entre sus manos, Zoro saco el contenido que era una cruz de plata con todo y su cadena.

-Eso te lo manda Vivi-chan.

Nefertari Vivi a pesar de ser la prometida d Luffy, desde que había conocido al peliverde se había enamorado de él, aunque era un amor puro e infantil.

El pelirrojo vio con disgusto de que se trataba de una cruz de plata bendita, que si bien no era un gran peligro si seria una gran molestia para estar cerca de su amado pianista. En ese instante el cazador saco de la maleta tres Katanas y un terrible pánico explotó dentro del vampiro. No había duda de lo que sus ojos color escarlata veían, reconocía todas y cada una de esas armas. Wado Ichimonji, Yubarashi y Sandai Kitetsu, todas eran armas casi milenarias especialmente fabricadas para la exterminación de los vampiros que en aquel tiempo solo eran conocidos como demonios.

-Este es mi regalo… tal vez algún día tengas que usarlas…- lo ultimo casi lo murmuro.

-Y por que tres?

-Por que no me decidía, así que traje las tres.

Por ultimo de la maleta salieron varias botellas de diferentes tipos de licores, entre ellas la de sake, así pasó la noche entre brindis, risas y demasiados misterios para Shanks y que solo el joven cazador podía responder, pero que se negaba a debelar.

Ya casi al amanecer cuando Zoro dormía profundamente en su cama y el vampiro tenia que retirarse, el cazador le hizo una pequeña petición.

-Onegai cuida de Zoro y evita que se entere de la existencia de los de tu especie… onegai…

Shanks estaba confundido por la petición y aunque deseaba indagar más, el poco tiempo que tenia antes del amanecer se lo impedía.

-Hai.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

Aquella noche en el bar Zoro intentaba tocar el piano como normalmente lo hacia... pero le era imposible ya que cada nota que había brotado de cualquier piano que tocara había sido para Ace, pero ahora él...

La mirada rubí del vampiro observaba con gran preocupación al joven pianista y por más que deseaba saber que era lo que le sucedía, su mente era todo un caos dificultando en sobre marera el leerla, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que el cazador tenía que ver con el estado de Zoro. Deseaba acercarse al peliverde, pero Ben vigilaba con recelo sus acciones.

Zoro sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, el joven volteo a ver al dueño de aquella mano percatándose que se trataba de Ben-san.

-No te sientes bien ne? Vamos, ve a casa.- dijo suavemente.

-Arigato Ben-san.

Zoro en verdad agradecía lo que el mayor hacia por él, aunque sabia que lo que sentía no desaparecería en un largo tiempo... tal vez nunca lo haría... así que terminaría por renunciar al bar, pero por el momento intentaría sobrellevarlo.

El pianista tomo sus cosas y salió presuroso del bar, deseaba estar solo... encerrarse en su habitación y jamás volver a salir, aquellas palabras dichas por Ace antes de marcharse ahora se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

"en mes y medio me casare"

Las lagrimas contenidas podían visualizarse en sus ojos, pero no estaba dispuesto a derramar ni una sola ya que de antemano sabia que su relación con Ace no tenia futuro, que un día sus caminos tomarían rumbos distintos, que el moreno formaría una familia con su prometida, que él nunca deseo averiguar su identidad y él seria un gran concertista... pero a pesar de tener en claro la situación... dolía... dolía tanto, que le parecía increíble que existiera esa clase de dolor.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos se encontraba Zoro que ni siquiera noto que estaba a punto de pasar la avenida sin precaución alguna e irremediablemente hubiese sido envestido por un automóvil si un par de brazos no lo hubiesen aferrado.

-Ai shiteru...- un murmullo llego a sus oídos.

La barrera que había comenzado a construir en torno a su dolor quedo hecha añicos ante esas palabras haciendo que todo brotara de golpe. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y por primera vez en años lloraba amargamente.

En aquel pulcro laboratorio se encontraba una joven morena d mirada azul que lucia una sencilla bata blanca, sentada frente a ese escritorio parecía jugar con un frasco el cual contenía un embrión a medio desarrollo que indudablemente era humano. La joven ignoraba totalmente a las otras personas que se encontraban ahí.

-Robín deja d jugar con mi nieto.- exigió un hombre que se encontraba delante de un microscopio.

-Hai…-respondió bastante desanimada.

Una hermosa mujer d blancos cabellos y ojos azules, con el mismo rostro de la joven morena miraba angustiada a esta.

-Y aun no sabes nada de su paradero?- pregunto aquel sujeto a la joven.

-No, se suponía que Ace lo iría a visitar, pero dudo mucho el poder sacarle la información ya que ni siquiera su familia lo sabe.

-Eso solo me hace pensar que él sabe algo.

-Obvio.

-Aun así intenta averiguar algo, necesitamos encontrarlo antes que lo haga Mihawk.

-Lo se.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la mujer de blancos cabellos palideció.

-No te preocupes querida, si encontramos a Zoro-chan antes que él podremos volver a ser una familia feliz.

-Acaso no confías en él, madre?- pregunto algo infantil la morena.

Ella solo guardo silencio, tenia miedo de todo, de los planes del hombre que amaba, de las acciones de su hija y de Mihawk.

El frio continuaba dominando en la ciudad diciembre estaba a solo un par d días d distancia y el espíritu navideño ya se veía por las calles… cuanto detestaba aquella celebración, odiaba los adornos, las canciones y la gran hipocresía que todos destilaban en aquellas fiestas.

Zoro caminaba presuroso entre la gente, su mal humor se podía ver a metros de distancia pero parecía que a ese par de sujetos poco les importaba ya que se acercaron con una gran sonrisa al peliverde.

-Yo aniki!- hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Zoro miro a esos dos sujetos con tedio ya que el haberlos encontrado era un día perdido ya que Johnny y Yosaku no lo dejarían en paz, aun no entendía como era posible que fuese amigo de aquellos dos mafiosos.

-Konnichiwa Johnny, Yosaku.

-Vayamos a beber algo Aniki, nosotros pagamos.- dijo Yosaku.

El peliverde analizo la propuesta, aun era demasiado temprano para ir al bar y ver a Shanks-san. El solo recordar al pelirrojo hizo que un ligero rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

"Ai shiteru" desde aquel incidente noche tras noche el pelirrojo le declaraba abiertamente su amor y aunque su corazón aun perteneciera a Ace, de alguna manera Shanks-san lo estaba ayudando a superarlo.

-Entonces aceptas?

La voz de Johnny lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Claro por que no?

Shanks abrió lentamente los ojos y como siempre que lo hacia era recibido por la confortable oscuridad de su ataúd. Tal vez era demasiado anticuado el utilizar uno en aquellos tiempos, pero era mil veces mejor que cavar un hoyo y entrar en el.

Retiro la tapa de su lecho y salió de el, encendió las luces de su habitación la cual era en extremo lujosa, como cada noche guardaba su ataúd en lo mas recóndito del enorme closet que tenia y de paso tomo las prendas que luciría esa noche, al salir del closet entro al baño para darse una ducha.

Estaba feliz por que cada noche estaba mas cerca de poder conquistar el corazón del joven pianista, así bien este tal vez no podría olvidar nunca al cazador, él no se rendiría e intentaría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos.

Una vez listo salió del penhouse que habitaba y fue en busca de Zoro, lo primero que hizo fue entre el mar de mentes que había en la ciudad ubicar la de el peliverde, así poder ir a su encuentro y decir que todo fue una gran coincidencia o cosa del destino.

Cuando llego a dar con la mente de Zoro el vampiro quedo petrificado ya que el joven se encontraba en medio de un tiroteo entre mafias rivales en la desgraciadamente los acompañantes del peliverde estaban perdiendo.

Así que siguió los desesperados pensamientos de Zoro. Tenia que rescatarlo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Resiste Zoro, ya voy.- mascullo mientras saltaba por entre los edificios con gran velocidad.

Repentinamente gracias a la mente del peliverde le llego la imagen de un sujeto armado el cual apuntaba directamente al joven pianista. Fue suficiente un solo disparo para que el vampiro perdiera el rastro de la mente de Zoro.

-Uso… Uso da…

El vampiro entro en pánico ante tan horrible hecho… Debía de ser mentira… Zoro no podía estar muerto…

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

Llego a aquella bodega en donde había sido el escenario del tiroteo entre mafiosos. El sentimiento de perdida era demasiado grande, su mente y corazón estaban tan confusos ya que solo deseaba el encontrar a alguno de esos malditos para hacerle pagar lo sucedido a su amado pianista.

Con ese pesar y enormes deseos de venganza entro a la bodega topándose con una imagen digna de la más terrorífica película de terror. Las lámparas que pendían del techo de la construcción dejaban ver brazos, piernas y cabezas diseminadas por todo el sitio mientras que los torsos se encontraban abiertos de par en par con las entrañas dispersadas alrededor de ellos. Las ratas corrieron al notar la presencia del vampiro dejando a un lado el festín humano que se encontraban consumiendo.

Shanks se adentro en aquella carnicería en busca de Zoro esperando encontrar su cuerpo entero ya que el ataque parecía haber sido causa de un vampiro hambriento… demasiado hambriento viendo el estado en el que se encontraban los cuerpos. Por primera vez desde que entro a la bodega sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, preparado para recibir cualquier ataque de uno de su especie.

Nada… del vampiro que había matado a todos aquellos mafiosos no quedaba rastro alguno, pero en cambio entre algunas cajas vacías encontró los cuerpos sin vida, pero mínimamente enteros de los amigos de Zoro y aun lado de ellos se encontraba el peliverde que se encontraba sin nada que cubriera su torso el cual lucia una enorme cicatriz cruzando de manera diagonal su pecho al parecer esa herida se la había hecho varios años atrás pero eso era de poca importancia en comparación a una horrenda herida en el brazo producto de un arma de fuego de la cual aun emanaba sangre.

El vampiro se acerco a su amado pianista esperando lo peor debido al pálido color que el peliverde presentaba. Lentamente verifico el pulso del joven percatándose del débil latido del corazón de este y los mas que evidentes signos de hipotermia, así que rápidamente se quito la chaqueta al momento que se maldecía a si mismo por no haber optado por el gran abrigo que tenia en su closet, cubrió a Zoro y lo tomo en brazos.

En verdad le parecía casi imposible el que su amado pianista aun siguiese con vida después d haber encontrado a todos esos mafiosos en tan horrendo estado, pero tenia que darse prisa o Zoro terminaría muriendo. Por esa razón corría a toda velocidad en dirección al hogar del peliverde, aunque eso si llevando con sumo cuidado a su amado pianista.

Aquel hombre que lucia un pulcro traje negro miro el letrero iluminado "ILLUSION BAR" entro al pequeño bar y observo con detenimiento el lugar que se encontraba semi-vacio.

La joven barwoman y su gemela vieron con cierto temor al recién llegado, imaginándose tal vez que se trataba de algún líder de la mafia, aun que era extraño que estuviese solo ya que por lo regular un sequito de guardaespaldas acompañaban a ese tipo de personas.

Aquel hombre vestía un traje negro al igual que su camisa de seda y esto hacia que resaltara la fina corbata color vino. Su barba y bigote estaban perfectamente delineados. El ojo derecho era cubierto por un parche mientras que el izquierdo mostraba un color dorado.

Ben al ver a aquel hombre se acerco rápidamente a él.

-Vaya, no esperaba tan pronto tu visita.- dijo Ben mientras lo conducía hacia su oficina –Chicas por favor, encárguense de todo.- pidió amablemente.

-Hai, Ben-san.- hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos hombres entraron a la oficina que a pesar de ser pequeña estaba exquisitamente decorada.

Ben hizo una casi imperceptible seña para que su invitado tomara asiento en el sofá de cuero negro, a lo que este simplemente obedeció.

-Deseas algo de beber?

-Tú sabes la respuesta mejor que nadie.

Al escuchar esas palabras fue en busca de una copa. Cuando regreso, le dio a su invitado la copa vacía, después fue al escritorio que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación y tomo el abre cartas que prácticamente estaba de adorno, regreso al lado de su invitado y este solo extendió el brazo mostrando la copa y así que Ben hizo un corte preciso en su muñeca izquierda la cual comenzó a sangrar. La copa lentamente comenzó a llenarse con el rojo liquido, una vez que estuvo llena Ben hizo presión en la herida.

-Si tu quieres yo podría…

-Iie… es de mala educación beber de la botella

-Y por que mejor no me dices que el único que puede hacerlo es Shanks.- comento antes de tomar un sorbo del líquido rubí

Aquello pareció ser un golpe bajo para el pelinegro pero que desesperadamente intento ocultar.

-Recuerda que a mi no me puedes engañar como lo haces con Shanks, entre nosotros no hay pacto alguno.

El pelinegro solamente se mantuvo en silencio al no tener manera de defenderse de la s palabras d su invitado.

-Mi mente no llega a comprender el por que nunca hiciste nada por declarar tus sentimientos y en cambio decidiste el formar una familia.

-Las esperanzas mueren al ultimo, pero Shanks destrozo las mías hace ya tanto tiempo… así que lo único que me queda de él es su amistad… y si esa es la única manera de poder estar a su lado, lo acepto.

-Hubieses sido un gran compañero para esta fría eternidad, lastima que tu corazón pertenezca al vampiro equivocado.- dijo esto antes de beber todo el contenido d la copa.

-En verdad lo siento Mihawk.

-No hay razón, se cuando he perdido la batalla y me arrepiento terriblemente de no haber sido el primero en conocerte.

-Y entonces ya bienes por el chico?

-Para que otra cosa vendría?

-Quizás solo para visitar a los amigos.

-Tienes razón.- una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Y cuando será?

-Lo más pronto posible.

-Bien solo intenta que Shanks no quede involucrado en esto, lo que menos deseo es que el clan D este tras él.

-Comprendo.

Zoro yacía en la pequeña cama de su dormitorio, la herida de su brazo no paraba de sangrar a pesar de ya encontrarse desinfectada y vendada de poco le servía, mientras tanto Shanks lo observaba mientras se debatía en lo que haría con el chico y el intenso olor a sangre fresca poco le ayudaba en sus razonamientos, así que decidió usar un poco de su sangre para poder cerrar esa herida, por lo menos era mil veces mejor opción que tomar la vida del chico y darle una nueva… aun era demasiado joven, por esa razón se había detenido en todo ese tiempo.

El pelirrojo pasó la yema de sus dedos por el torso de Zoro, delineando suavemente la herida que prácticamente lo atravesaba, a pesar de que en la mente del joven pianista le decía que aquella cicatriz había sido producto de aquel accidente en donde sus padres habían muerto, para él era casi un milagro que hubiese sobrevivido a tal herida. No podía negar que todo en Zoro le causaba cierto desconcierto, el prefecto cuerpo que lucia era demasiado contradictorio a su frágil salud.

Su atención c centro en la herida, así que con mucho cuidado retiro las vendas empapadas de sangre y que en una reacción casi por inercia se llevo a la boca, cuando la tela entro a su boca, no pudo el evitar deleitarse con el sabor del la sangre del peliverde. Dejo las vendas de lado, mordió sin reserva alguna su labio inferior con uno de sus colmillos y acerco sus labios a la sangrante herida y con lentos y suaves besos su sangre se comenzó a mezclar con la de Zoro.

El joven pianista abrió los ojos, pero no tenia ni la mas remota idea en donde se encontraba, ni que era lo que había sucedido y poco le importaba en esos momentos lo único que le importaba era el apagar la enorme sed que sentía, un dulce olor acompañado de un sutil placer lleno sus sentidos por completo.

Shanks detuvo su labor al escuchar un sonoro y hasta cierto punto lascivo gemido por parte del peliverde, se separo de la herida que casi había sanado por completo y miro con cierta preocupación al chico, teniendo tantas preguntas que hacerle ya que ni siquiera podía leer su mente ya que esta se encontraba totalmente en blanco.

Zoro al ver los rojos labios del vampiro cuerpo se movió solo, acercando se al rostro al de Shanks para terminar besándolo apasionadamente. La poca razón que aun albergaba el vampiro en su mente fue opacada totalmente por el más ardiente deseo que jamás en su existencia había experimentado, ni siquiera con su amada Makino por la cual acepto la eternidad.

Beso tras beso acompañado de incesantes caricias por parte de ambos, la estorbosa ropa fue hecha prácticamente añicos a manos del vampiro, poco importando su costo, solo deseaba el quitar toda barrera entre ellos. Amor, deseo, pasión todo aquello podía ser peligroso si se le agregaba la desesperación, pero acaso aquello importaba en esos momentos, al parecer no, a ninguno de ellos dos le importaba.

Zoro no se detenía por nada y gemía sin reserva alguna disfrutando de las atenciones del pelirrojo tenia para con su cuerpo, las sensaciones no eran del todo nuevas para el joven pianista, lo había hecho tantas veces con Ace desde los catorce, pero por alguna extraña razón había algo que en el pelirrojo que era distinto, no sabia que es lo que era, pero en lo mas profundo de su ser sintió que aquel era su lugar, al lado de Shanks-san.

El vampiro repartía pequeños besos por todo el cuerpo del peliverde y propinando suaves mordidas, procurando que sus colmillos no ocasionasen herida alguna, lentamente bajo del apetitoso cuello del peliverde a su pecho en donde comenzó a torturar con enloquecedora calma ambos pezones, el derecho con la boca y el izquierdo con una mano, mientras que la otra se aventuraba entre las piernas de Zoro.

-Ah… Shanks-san…- apenas y pudo articular las palabras.

-Ai shiteru Zoro…

-Ore mo… Shanks-san… ore mo…

Sin poder evitarlo lagrimas rojas brotaron de aquellos ojos, pero estas eran lagrimas de la mas grande felicidad, por que Zoro lo amaba, Zoro correspondía sus sentimientos, su tiempo y dedicación para con el joven pianista no habían sido en vano.

El peliverde vio con cierto desconcierto las lágrimas rojas, pero nuevamente su cuerpo reacciono primero que su mente, así que tomo el rostro del vampiro entre sus manos y con la lengua tomo aquellas gotas rubí que surcaban el rostro del pelirrojo.

Shanks comenzó a preparar al joven para lo que vendría, con las uñas hizo unas pequeñas heridas en sus dedos índice y medio, usaría su propia sangre como lubricación. Mientras que el pelirrojo tocaba sutilmente aquella pequeña entrada, Zoro solo abrió las piernas lo más que pudo para facilitarle la labor. Un gruñido broto de sus labios al sentir la invasión de aquellos dedos en su interior abriéndose paso lentamente. No había dolor solo una ligera molestia que casi al instante desapareció y solo el mas intenso placer predomino.

Al ver que Zoro estaba a punto de llegar al punto culminante, Shanks retiro sus dedos del interior del joven pianista y antes de que este pudiese reclamar, los sustituyo por su miembro. Las embestidas comenzaron lentas, pero a medida que la urgencia iba ganando terreno estas se volvieron frenéticas.

Entre el mar de place el peliverde sintió el agudo dolor producto de aquellos colmillos pertenecientes al vampiro perforando con gran facilidad la piel de su cuello. La sangre lleno la boca del pelirrojo que bebió con glotonería el adictivo líquido mientras que Zoro comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

Shanks se detuvo al sentir como su amante con desesperación hacia lo mismo que él y mordía con todas su fuerzas su cuello logrando hacer que la sangre brotara a raudales y que hilillos rojos recorrieran el pecho y la espalda del vampiro mientras que Zoro bebía como si su vida dependiese de ello. Fue un clímax en un exuberante color rojo que lleno por completo cada uno de los sentidos del vampiro.

Las oleadas de placer se disiparon tras un par de minuto de espera, así que suavemente Shanks salió de su joven amante humano, percatándose que este a pesar de la situación ya dormía profundamente.

El vampiro miro hacia la ventana, el amanecer estaba muy cerca tenia que irse, tenia que regresar a su hogar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero antes que nada examino por ultima vez el cuerpo de Zoro, percatándose que todas las heridas habían sanado, una vez seguro que ahora el peliverde se encontraba bien, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa, solo encontró trozos de tela que alguna vez fueron su ropa, suspiro algo molesto consigo mismo ya que le tocaría regresar casi desnudo a su hogar ya que lo único que se había salvado era su chaqueta. Antes de salir por la ventana, el pelirrojo deposito un tierno beso en la frente de Zoro.

Su teléfono celular sonaba incesantemente y él maldecía a la persona que lo molestaba a esas horas, pero antes de estrellar el teléfono contra la pared y romperlo en pedazos miro con ojos adormilados la brillante pantalla y al ver el nombre que esta ostentaba el sueño desapareció y rápidamente contesto.

-El esta aquí.- solo eso se escucho antes de que colgaran.

-Entendido…- murmuro al momento que dejaba el teléfono en la mesita de noche y a su vez tomaba una daga de plata.- el momento ha llegado.

Shanks ya tenia todo preparado para irse a "dormir" así que antes de meterse a su ataúd tomo una ducha, algo preocupado por el desastre que había dejado en la habitación de Zoro, aunque no tanto por el hecho de que él había mordido al peliverde o que este también lo hubiese hecho, la sangre tomada no había sido demasiada como para volver a Zoro en uno de su especie, tal vez solo seria algo sensible al sol pero eso no pasaría de un día.

El pelirrojo salió de la ducha con el pensamiento que le hubiese gustado el conservar la mordida de su amado pianista, pero al ser vampiro lo mas seguro era que esta ya hubiese desaparecido. Se acerco a un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en el baño pero que rara vez usaba.

Al ver aquello en su reflejo quedo atónito mientras que la toalla con la cual se estaba secando cayó al piso. Sin poder creerlo paso sus dedos por su cuello en donde se visualizaban dos pequeñas perforaciones que era mas que obvio habían sigo causadas por un par de colmillos, las perforaciones no dolían en lo absoluto pero al parecer su cuerpo no hacia ni el menor intento por hacerlas desaparecer.

Shanks no podía creer que Zoro fuese… pero estaba apunto de amanecer y él… Pero Zoro era un humano, tenia que ser un humano o el sol acabaría con él y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

CONTINUARA….


	6. Chapter 6

La luz del sol se abrió paso por entre las cortinas y un fino rayo travieso dio directamente a sus ojos y esto fue acompañado por el ruidoso despertador. El joven peliverde que hasta ese momento había dormido tranquilamente, se removió entre las sabanas sintiendo como todo el cuerpo le dolía. Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras intentaba recordar lo que había pasado.

Recordaba el haber estado con Johnny y Yosaku y… unos tipos de un grupo rival prácticamente los secuestraron y los llevaron a una bodega en el área industrial de la ciudad y… repentinamente se sentó en la cama mientras revisaba su torso, esperando encontrar alguna herida causada por un arma de fuego… recuerda aquel hombre apuntándole con su arma… recuerda el sonido de los disparos y el olor a pólvora… el dolor… y después de eso todo se nubla y no hay mas recuerdos nítidos, solo vagas sensaciones entremezcladas e imágenes borrosas de un profundo rojo…

Y si todo fue un sueño?

Y si en verdad nada de eso paso?

En ese instante antes de poder mentirse a si mismo noto como las sabanas de su cama que deberían de ser blancas estaban todas manchadas de rojo y que indudablemente era sangre. Se comenzó a sentir mareado, signo claro que necesitaba tomar su medicamento, tomo el frasco de la mesita de noche y con manos temblorosas saco un par de pastillas las cuales ingirió rápidamente. Solo pasaron un par de minutos antes de que todo el malestar desapareciera por completo, ahora si tendría que enfrentar el hecho que ayer había pasado algo y muy grave al ver el estado de su lecho.

Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a revisar toda su habitación, encontrando vendas impregnadas de sangre ya seca, y demasiados pedazos de tela que alguna vez debieron ser ropa… su ropa y la de alguien más…

"… Aishiteru… Zoro…" escucho la voz del pelirrojo en lo mas profundo de su mente y con ella algunos recuerdos de lo sucedido.

POR TODOS LOS SANTOS CIELOS! PERO QUE… que es lo que había hecho…

Al llegar la noche, el pelirrojo corría por las calles a gran velocidad, cosa que últimamente comenzaba a ser costumbre y todo a causa de su amado pianista. Llego al departamento de este y antes de tocar a la puerta varios pensamientos provenientes del peliverde llegaron a él… el secuestro de aquellos tipos… el tiroteo… la mente del joven era un total caos.

Zoro se había quedado todo el día en casa intentando recordar todo lo sucedido, no solo era el hecho que había hecho el amor con Shanks-san, si no que en aquel tiroteo Johnny y Yosaku habían muerto, entonces no entendía el por que no había sufrido el mismo destino que sus amigos. Tenia un muy mal presentimiento ya que no era la primera vez que sufría de aquellas lagunas mentales, con esta era la tercera vez que sucedía… y haciendo un recuento… no recordaba el accidente automovilístico en el que se vio envuelto junto a sus padres en donde ellos perdieron la vida y a él solo le quedo la enorme cicatriz que cruzaba por su pecho… de igual manera le faltaban recuerdos de lo sucedido años atrás en donde él termino en coma después de que un grupo de pandilleros los acorralaron a Ace, Luffy y a él… por esa razón hacia hasta lo imposible por recordar lo sucedido en aquella bodega, no podía estar olvidando cosas tan importantes como esa.

En ese instante el suave sonido de golpes proveniente de la puerta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, así que se levanto del sofá en donde se encontraba recostado, fue a abrir y al hacerlo se quedo observando la preocupada mirada rubí de Shanks-san.

El vampiro no pudo evitar en perderse en aquella mirada esmeralda la cual se mostraba como si de un momento a otro comenzara a brotar gruesas y cuantiosas lagrimas, así que sin poder evitarlo en un rápido movimiento entro al departamento, atrapando en un abrazo el cuerpo del joven pianista el cual rompió en llanto por que en verdad se sentía tan perdido.

Los minutos pasaron y hasta que Zoro no hubo recuperado la calma, el pelirrojo no se separo de él. Ahora con la puerta cerrada y ambos en la pequeña estancia, sentados en el mismo sofá y ninguno de los dos sabia como comenzar, ambos tenían demasiadas dudas y sobre todo Shanks tenia una teoría la cual tenia que comprobar, así que no quedándole mas alternativa comenzó a llevar a cabo el plan que había realizado durante el camino de su hogar al departamento del peliverde.

El vampiro sin reparo alguno hizo un profundo corte en su muñeca, dejando correr libremente su sangre y al ver esto Zoro, primero el asombro y el pánico llenaron sus sentidos al no entender el porque Shanks-san hacia eso, pero poco después comenzó a sentirse mal, nuevamente aquellos dolores, el mareo… tenia que tomar su medicamento antes de que…

-Zoro, mírame.- ordeno el pelirrojo, a lo que el joven obedeció con mucho esfuerzo y solo pensando en su medicamento.

Una mueca entre asombro y espanto se formo en el rostro de Shanks al ver a su amado pianista, el cual presentaba las pupilas en vertical y el color esmeralda de su mirada se había tornado en un brillante ámbar siendo la irrefutable prueba de que Zoro era un vampiro, bastante joven, pero un vampiro al fin y al cabo, pero ahora tenia mas interrogantes, desde cuando era un vampiro? Por que había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de este hecho? Por que a pesar de que se mostraba ante él como un vampiro, no sentía presencia alguna? Por que el joven pianista podía vivir bajo la luz del sol? Por que podía ingerir alimentos como cualquier otro humano? Todo era tan complicado y a pesar de sus siglos de conocimientos no encontraba una respuesta a sus preguntas y se encontraba tan sumido en esto que no había notado las acciones del peliverde que buscaba frenéticamente sus pastillas dentro de sus bolsillos y el sofá ya que para él se trataba de un nuevo ataque y lo que menos deseaba era volver a caer en coma.

Shanks al por fin darse cuenta lo que Zoro hacia, una idea llego a su mente.

-Sientes un agudo dolor en el pecho y el estomago?

-Hai…- donde demonios había dejado el estúpido pastillero, cada vez se sentía peor y no era como en otras ocasiones, esta vez todo era demasiado rápido y sentía que de un momento a otro perdería la conciencia, así que decidió ir por el frasco que tenia en su alcoba, pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo apresándolo del brazo.

-Tienes sed?

-Hai… yo… yo necesito tomar mi medicamento… y…- la vista se le había comenzado a nublar.

-Zoro, bebe.- ordeno suavemente al momento que acercaba su muñeca al rostro del peliverde.

Acaso Shanks-san estaba loco? El no podía hacer eso, ahora lo más importante era el tomar su medicamento, pero al parecer su cuerpo no estaba siendo guiado por su mente ya que sin tardanza alguna tomo con su mano libre, la mano que el pelirrojo le ofrecía y acercaba su boca semi-abierta a la herida, dejando ver un par de pequeños pero agudos colmillos.

El pelirrojo vio beber con desespero al joven peliverde, dejo que se alimentara libremente, solo cuidando en que no lo dejara sin gota de sangre ya que sabia a la perfección que un vampiro hambriento era capas de hacer cualquier cosa por su alimento. Ante esto ultimo el recuerdo de aquellos despedazados cuerpos que vio en la bodega llegaron a su mente… acaso Zoro… era muy probable que él hubiese sido el causante de aquellas muertes y eso era una alarma para el vampiro, así que tenia que darle la educación necesaria al chico para que este no terminara envuelto en problemas y con un cazador tras su cabeza… un cazador… un…

El peliverde estaba asombrado no solo por sus acciones, sino también por que el dolor que había esta sintiendo había desaparecido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía demasiado bien.

Aquel hombre veía a la joven morena que se encontraba sentada en la estancia, simulando leer un libro pero en realidad el aburrimiento estaba acabando con ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar la infancia de la joven, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido, ahora ella era el vivo retrato de su madre, claro, con sus ligeras diferencias.

-Robin.

-Mmm?- la susodicha no hizo el menor intento de dejar su libro de lado.

-Tengo buenas noticias y una misión.

La morena cerró el libro y miro con entusiasmo a ese hombre.

-Te escucho.

-Tengo información del paradero de Mihawk.

-Comprendo y donde esta él lo mas seguro es que se encuentre Zoro no?

-Tan lista como siempre mi pequeña.

-Entonces preparare una maleta para él viaje.- se levanto del sofá en donde se encontraba sentada.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es traer a Zoro y alejarte de Mihawk. No quiero que nada malo te pase.

-No te preocupes, no soy una niña indefensa, además recuerda que soy una cazadora.- Robin odiaba cuando él la trataba como si aun tuviese ocho años.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así ten cuidado, no quiero que nada malo te pase, ni que Olivia se entristezca.

Al escuchar el nombre de su madre no pudo evitar el disgustarse. Acaso estaba ciego para no ver que ella era ya toda una mujer?

-No te preocupes Leo, yo regresare con Zoro.

-Gracias.

CONTINUARA….


	7. Chapter 7

Hace ya un par de semanas que Zoro vivía con él, después de descubrir el secreto de su amado pianista, sabia perfectamente que no podía dejarlo solo, por esa razón en todos esos días lo había estado entrenado de manera exhaustiva para que el joven aprendiera todo sobre su condición como vampiro.

La navidad se acercaba rápidamente y el mal humor del joven peliverde crecía de la misma manera. Shanks no entendía el por que de su comportamiento ya en la mente de Zoro no había ningún recuerdo de algún suceso que lo hiciese odiar estas fechas, aunque en esos momentos era lo que menos le preocupaba ya que en estos días había estado sintiendo una presencia mas que conocida para él y no solo eso ya que la ciudad entera apestaba a cazador y no cualquier cazador, sino uno de alta jerarquía, era el nieto de Monkey D Grap y estaba cazando a Mihawk. El vampiro pelirrojo solo esperaba que el joven cazador no se enterara de la verdadera naturaleza de Zoro, aunque lo más probable era que tendría que matar al cazador para asegurar el bienestar del peliverde.

Zoro miraba atreves del ventanal que ostentaba el lujoso departamento de Shanks-san, con sus ojos de un brillante ámbar observaba con total depresión a la ciudad ya blanca por la nieve, su rencor hacia la temporada y hacia las personas que de ella disfrutaban era tan irracional, que ni siquiera él entendía del todo la razón del por que su rechazo hacia la navidad, solo sucedió de un momento a otro. La última vez que había celebrado aquella época había sido en compañía de sus padres.

"_Que es lo que Zoro-chan desea para esta navidad?"_

La dulce voz de su madre resonó en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos… Un hermanito, era lo que el había contestado…

Una solitaria lágrima corrió libremente por la mejilla del joven pianista, lo que no paso desapercibido para el vampiro pelirrojo que rápidamente se acerco al peliverde e hizo desaparecer con tiernos besos la salada gota.

-Aishiteru

-Ore mo Shanks-san…

Diciembre 18 y él aun no podía terminar con lo que había venido a hacer en esta ciudad y todo gracias a ese molesto cazador que no lo dejaba ni un segundo en paz, aun no entendía como es que se había enterado de su paradero aquel joven pecoso de oscura vestimenta. En ese momento esquivo con dificultad el ataque proveniente de joven cazador, que mostraba una velocidad y fuerza muy superiores a las de un humano normal, incluso superiores a los de un vampiro novicio y no solo eso ya que la expresión que tenia en el rostro era la de un completo psicópata, dando a entender que en el momento en que lo atrapara tendría una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa. En verdad aquel joven cazador era en extremo peligroso.

Ace atacaba con gran ferocidad a aquel viejo vampiro, había tenido que purificar el sitio en donde se encontraban para que el oscuro ser no pudiese usar del todo sus habilidades, un poco de su sangre mezclado con agua bendita y algunas hojas del santo libro, era suficiente como para mantener controlado a cualquier vampiro importando poco su edad y poder.

-SHINE!- grito con furia el cazador al momento que se lanzaba con una daga de plata pura y santificada en cada mano en un intento de cercenar alguna parte del vampiro. Lo que no tomo en cuenta que su guardia bajo lo suficiente como para que Mihawk aprovechara a asestarle un golpe que hubiese sido mortal y si no se hubiese movido unos escasos centímetros, lo mas probable es que le faltara la parte el costado izquierdo del torso, pero en cambio solo había recibido algunos cortes producto de las afiladas uñas del vampiro.

Mihawk al ver herido al cazador se debatió entre el eliminarlo o solo huir debido al pestilente olor proveniente de la venenosa sangre del cazador. Nunca en toda su existencia había experimentado algo tan repulsivo, si bien con otros cazadores con los que había lidiado era soportable el olor d su sangre, pero la de este chico era mas de los que su sentido del olfato podía soportar. Así que a fin de cuentas decidió el huir.

Ace al verse solo se maldijo por haber cometido tal error ya que había estado tan cerca de asestarle un buen golpe a ese vampiro, pero había desaprovechado la mejor oportunidad que había encontrado en todos esos días.

-DEMONIOS!

Aquella noche de invierno Shanks y Zoro se disponían a cazar, el pelirrojo le enseñaría al joven pianista como elegir una buena victima y como tenia que acabar con ella, para Zoro seria la primera vez que cazaría, aun que aun no asimilaba del todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, el que Shanks-san fuese un vampiro, su nueva condición y muchas otras cosas mas, lo único que podía hacer era el lidiar la situación.

Por extraño que fuese algo en la ciudad le recordaba a Ace y fue en ese instante que una imagen del moreno llego a su mente, pero en ella Ace era un chico apenas entrado en la adolescencia, el cual estaba totalmente cubierto en sangre y en su mirada se veía el mas puro terror.

Zoro sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquella imagen de su cabeza ya que un inmenso sentimiento de culpa lo invadió.

-Te sientes bien?- pregunto el vampiro pelirrojo.

-Hai…- musito.

Mientras tanto el joven cazador caminaba entre las calles de la helada ciudad, ya había detenido la hemorragia causada por el ataque del vampiro, pero aun tenia que desinfectar la herida y vendarla, así que tenia que llegar lo mas pronto posible a la pequeña posada en donde vivía.

Rayos, no recordaba que doliera tanto… no recordaba que… no… no debía recordar eso… tenia que mantener ese recuerdo sepultado en los confines de su mente…

-Lo hago por el bien de Zoro… Lo hago por el bien de Zoro…- se repetía una y otra vez como si de un mantra se tratase.- Lo hago por el bien de Zoro… Lo hago por el bien de Zoro… Lo hago por…- sus palabras murieron en sus labios, al ver a unos metros frente a él a Zoro y a ese vampiro pelirrojo y entonces lo que menos se pudo esperar sucedió.

Shanks beso a su amado pianista, no le agradaba en lo más minino que este se mostrara melancólico y desgraciadamente desde que el joven se mostraba como un bebedor de sangre, su mente que hasta ese momento había sido un libro abierto, ahora se encontraba cerrado para él.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, esto debía de ser una gran mentira… su mente debía de estar engañándolo… Zoro no podía estar…

El joven cazador intentaba engañarse a si mismo, pero le era imposible el lograrlo. Su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos y de cierta manera sus ojos perdieron su brillo.

Zoro se separo de Shanks-san ya que un dulzón olor llego a él y lo mismo paso con el pelirrojo, solo que para el aquel aroma era como el de un cuerpo en plena putrefacción.

Cuando aquellas pupilas ámbar se encontraron con otras de un opaco negro fue un shock mucho mayor para el joven cazador, que poco importándole la herida de su costado izquierdo comenzó a correr en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba Zoro.

-ACE! CHOTTO MATTE!- grito Zoro al momento que iba tras el moreno.

Tenia que alcanzarlo, tenia que explicarle como había sucedido todo, tenía… tenia que hacer muchas cosas por que a pesar de que amara a Shanks-san, aun sentía algo por el moreno.

-ACE! ACE! CHOTTO MATTE!

El moreno escuchaba su nombre, escuchaba las desesperadas suplicas, pero su mente había colapsado al igual que su corazón y su cuerpo se movía solo por acto reflejo hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, no fue hasta ese momento que su mente pareció reaccionar. El se encontraba al fondo del callejón mientras que Zoro entraba a esta lentamente, pero antes de que este pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna…

-Vaya cazador en verdad fuiste de gran ayuda, gracias por alejarlo de Shanks y en cuanto a ti, acabare con lo que empecé hace diez años y te hare pagar por la perdida de mi ojo.- siseo el vampiro.

Aquella voz se escucho tras el peliverde. Ace sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba, así que intento a acercarse al peliverde para alejarlo del peligro.

Todo pareció correr en cámara lenta para el peliverde. Ace corría hacia él, al momento que le decía que se alejara, pero él tenia el vago recuerdo de esa voz así que volteo a ver al dueño de esta y fue en ese momento que el dolor lo invadió y todo se tiño de rojo.

Shanks apenas había llegado a ese callejón, todo gracias a la pestilencia del cazador, pero fue recibido con una escena que ni en su peor pesadilla hubiese visto.

Zoro estaba de pie sin entender lo que sucedía mientras que de un gran corte en su cuello corría profusamente su sangre, lentamente el cuerpo del peliverde se derrumbo en el piso.

Mientras tanto Mihawk yacía en el suelo, teniendo alrededor de diez cuchillos en todo el cuerpo, todos y cada uno de ellos estaba bendito, lo cual le producía un gran dolor, pero no era suficiente para acabar con él.

El joven cazador se encontraba recargado al muro, en sus manos aun quedaban afilados cuchillos con los cuales había atacado al vampiro. Ace tenía la respiración entrecortada y a pesar de la situación intentaba mantenerse preparado para lo que se avecinaba, pero no pudo evitar que el terror comenzara a hacerse presente en él al momento que veía como Zoro se volvía a poner de pie.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace años le llegaban a la mente, la sangre, la violencia, la muerte que tenia la forma de la persona que mas quería y que nuevamente estaba ahí.

Un aterrador grito resonó en el callejón y las calles aledañas.

Para Ace el momento de enfrentar sus peores temores había llegado, era matar o morir en el intento.

El pelirrojo miro a aquel ser en el que Zoro se había convertido, la herida había dejado de sangrar pero aun estaba cerrándose, largos y afilados colmillos se asomaban de manera agresiva, la mirada ámbar brillaba con tintes asesinos.

Mihawk sabía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser aquel maldito monstruo por esa razón tenia que acabar con él.

Mientras tanto en un lugar seguro una hermosa mujer morena observaba cada movimiento de lo que sucedía, preparada para actuar en cualquier momento, se llevaría sano y salvo a Zoro a cualquier precio.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquella fría noche de invierno, la nieve se tiño de rojo gracias a la sangre de los pobres humanos que se cruzaron en el camino de aquel sediento ser, el cual bebía de forma bestial la sangre de inocentes desmembrándolos en su desesperado intento por saciarse.

Shanks no tenia alternativa, tenia que detener el avance del peliverde y en una situación así, no podía ser indulgente ya que no se trataba de su amado peliverde, sino de un hambriento vampiro, aunque obviamente intentaría solo detenerlo y si le era posible le daría un poco de su sangre, tal vez de esa manara Zoro regresaría a la normalidad.

Mientras tanto la mente del joven cazador estaba paralizada por el más intenso terror experimentado por segunda vez en su vida, pero al parecer sus instintos como cazador hacían que su cuerpo se moviera, ya que había ido tras Zoro y ahora se encontraba presenciando una batalla entre aquel vampiro pelirrojo y Zoro.

-ZORO SI AUN TIENES SED BEBE DE MI!- gritaba con desespero el pelirrojo, pero su amado pianista no parecía reaccionar y solo se dedicaba a atacarlo.

Ace al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que era un error fatal el hacer que el peliverde bebiera sangre de un vampiro ya que esta no lo detenía, lo único que lograba era el despertar más a la bestia que dormía su interior. Solo había una solución pero…

Su razón y sus instintos estaban teniendo una batalla dentro del joven cazador. La razón cubierta con el terror que le producía la situación y los instintos armados con sus ganas de pelear y acabar con cualquier vampiro que este frente a él.

Mientras tanto en la azotea de un edificio c encontraba una mujer morena, entre sus manos tenia un rifle de francotirador un M40, el arma apuntaba directamente a la cabeza del cazador.

-Ace, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, así que hazlo o tendré que lastimarte y no quiero hacerlo ya que aun le eres de mucha utilidad a Leo.- murmuraba muy molesta, solo esperando la reacción de Ace.

En ese instante Shanks comenzó a percibir nuevamente aquel desagradable aroma producto de la sangre del cazador, así que sin poder evitarlo volteo a verlo presenciando como el cazador se producía algunas heridas en su brazo izquierdo y que de las cuales ya corría el carmesí liquido que terminaba cayendo en la nieve. Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese entender el por que el moreno se hacia eso Zoro ya se había abalanzado en contra del cazador.

Ace sentía como aquellas garras lo tomaban con excesiva fuerza y como esos agudos colmillos se hundían en su piel, como su sangre era succionada rápidamente y lo peor de todo era como volver a revivir esa situación… era como…

El vampiro pelirrojo sabia que tan venenosa podía ser la sangre de un cazador proveniente de la familia D ya que no importaba la fuerza o habilidad de un vampiro, si este llegaba a beber un poco de aquel prohibido liquido estaba mas que destinado a la muerte, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Zoro ya estaba bebiendo de el cazador ya no había salvación para él.

Los colmillos se volvieron a clavar en él, solo que esta vez fue su cuello la victima del ataque, parte de él quería matar a ese engendro pero no podía por que se trataba de Zoro, así que por mas que deseara degollarlo, partir ese cuerpo en miles de pedazos y quemar los restos, no podía, por que amaba a Zoro.

Aquella mirada ámbar desapareció y volvió a recobrar ese tono esmeralda, Zoro que hasta ese momento había estado controlado por los instintos básicos de un vampiro, recobro la razón y al notar lo que estaba haciendo se separo del moreno, lo miro con una enorme preocupación y esos recuerdos que tenia sellados en lo mas profundo de su ser salieron a flote.

-Ace… yo… yo…- Zoro no sabía que decir o hacer y aquella opaca mirada no ayudaba en mucho.

-Por fin despiertas…- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios pero en realidad su rostro mostraba todo el pánico sentido mientras que varias lagrimas ya surcaban sus mejillas. –Pensé que esta vez moriría… pero no puedo… aun no…- pronuncio muy bajo al momento que su vista se nublaba, sus labios se movieron pero ya de ellos no broto sonido alguno.

"Aun tengo que matarte…" fue lo único que se mantuvo en su mente antes de perder la conciencia.

Mihawk había tenido que retirarse debido a la gravedad de sus heridas. Por culpa del molesto cazador tenia que dejar vivo a ese monstruo, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada más que alejarse de ese sitio y recuperar sus fuerzas.

Ya habría otra oportunidad de acabar con el peliverde.

Se habían escapado aquella noche desobedeciendo totalmente la orden del abuelo de nunca salir de noche, pero es que el estreno de aquella película había valido la pena ya que en el colegio seria de lo único que se hablaría y ellos no podían terminar exiliados solo por no haber estado en el estreno.

Después de la película y camino de regreso fueron interceptados por un grupo de vándalos o por lo menos eso eran ante los ojos de Zoro y Luffy, pero Ace sabia que se trataban de vampiros.

Ace intento por todos los medios el liberar de aquella situación a su hermano y al peliverde, mas no tuvo éxito alguno así que fueron llevados a la fuerza a un oscuro callejón.

Los tenían rodeados y no tenían manera de cómo escapar, para Ace la seguridad de Zoro y Luffy era primordial, así que haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades hizo frente a ese grupo de vampiros, haciendo uso de todo lo aprendido en sus entrenamientos, aunque desgraciadamente su abuelo aun no lo dejaba portar armas, siempre alegando lo joven que aun era.

A pesar de todas sus habilidades, esto no fue suficiente y aquellos oscuros seres solo estaban jugando con ellos. Entre él y Zoro intentaba el cuidar al más pequeño de los tres pero todo era en vano ya que Luffy prácticamente les fue arrebatado y de un solo golpe lanzado en contra de una de las paredes. Zoro y Ace se abalanzaron con furia en contra de sus atacantes en un intento de llegar a donde se encontraba Luffy, mas solo Ace logro llegar hasta su hermano.

Luffy yacía inconsciente en el piso de aquel sucio callejón mientras el veía horrorizado como el brazo de uno de esos vampiros atravesaba el estomago de Zoro y la sangre de este corría libremente. Ace veía como el peliverde mantenía los ojos abiertos y en su rostro se denotaba la sorpresa mesclada con el dolor, aquel brazo salió con brusquedad del cuerpo del peliverde, haciendo que este cayera al piso como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, que sin mas con una patada quitaron de su camino el cuerpo inerte del pobre chico.

No sabia que hacer, deseaba ir junto a Zoro pero sabía que si se alejaba de Luffy, este moriría en manos de aquellos seres, así que no tenia mas alternativa que usar la única arma efectiva que tenia en contra de ese grupo de vampiros. Así que con lagrimas en los ojos y haciendo uso de sus uñas e incluso sus dientes, comenzó a hacer una herida en su muñeca izquierda, con la esperanza de que su sangre pudiese ayudarlo en aquellos momentos.

El agudo olfato de los vampiros comenzó a percibir el desagradable olor proveniente del futuro cazador, así que decidieron el dejar de jugar y acabar con los chicos de una vez por todas.

Justo antes de que los vampiros comenzaran con su ataque en contra de ambos morenos. Ace vio con gran sorpresa como Zoro se ponía de pie y aquel orificio que ostentaba su estomago ya no sangraba y había comenzado a cerrarse, fue en ese momento que noto que la mirada esmeralda de su amigo había desaparecido, dando paso a una fría y aterradora mirada amatista… No quería creerlo… Zoro no podía ser… Zoro no debía ser… pero por más que Ace se intentara engañar, aquellos colmillos que se mostraban amenazantes, no mentían.

Zoro era un vampiro…

Uno a uno de aquellos oscuros seres terminaron siendo las presas del peliverde, el cual los terminaba por descuartizar al intentar beber del carmesí liquido y ante tal violencia la sangre de esos seres de la noche lo cubrió todo.

El moreno estaba totalmente paralizado ante lo que sus ojos veían, pero el terror en su mas pura expresión se apodero de todo su ser cuando aquellos ojos ambarinos se posaron en él. Todos los vampiros que los habían atacado ahora solo eran polvo en el piso… Ace solo pensó que ese seria su final.

Zoro se acerco lentamente al moreno, el cual permanecía inmóvil al estar lo suficiente mente cerca comenzó a lamer el rostro de Ace ya que este se encontraba totalmente empapado con la sangre de los vampiros que habían sido eliminados por el peliverde.

Lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro al momento que sentía como aquellos agudos colmillos perforaban la delicada piel de su cuello. El y Zoro morirían o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Ace ya que su sangre era en extremo venenosa para un vampiro y Zoro era…

La pérdida de sangre estuvo a punto de hacer mella en su cuerpo, por poco y pierde el conocimiento pero justo en ese instante en que su visión se torno borrosa el cuerpo de Zoro cayó al piso.

"Esta muerto" fue lo primero que llego a su mente antes de que una bomba estallara en todo su ser.

El miedo se mezclo con el dolor de perder a una persona importante, la tristeza, la desesperación, la impotencia, el odio, el amor…

-Zoro…- murmuro mientras se agachaba y tomaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su amigo… de su primer amor… -No me dejes… - esta vez el miedo que sentía era el de perderlo. –Zoro… no te puedes morir… Zoro…

Monkey D Grap había estado buscando a sus nietos durante toda la noche, temiendo lo peor ya que la ciudad estaba siendo asediada por vampiros novicios.

Y fue en un callejón totalmente pintado del rojo de la sangre en donde encontró a sus nietos y a Zoro, pero sabia que algo terrible había pasado, lo sabia por la forma en que Ace tenia a Zoro entre sus brazos, por la inconsciencia de Luffy y…

-Jii-chan… Zoro esta vivo…- dijo Ace con una enorme y distorsionada sonrisa. –él esta vivo…

Los días pasaron lentamente en aquel hospital.

Luffy estaba en casa ya que él no había sufrido mas que algunas leves contusiones, mientras que él aun estaba en ese lugar por la perdida de sangre que había sufrido y algunas fracturas, su abuelo cada día que iba a visitarlo, siempre le preguntaba sobre lo que había sucedido y siempre recibía la misma respuesta.

-Yo los mate, a todos y cada uno de ellos yo los mate, escoria como esa no debería de existir.- alegaba orgulloso el chico ante la preocupada mirada de su abuelo.

De cierta manera una parte de Ace había muerto esa noche… esa noche su cordura desapareció pero a pesar de eso mantenía total silencio con lo sucedido con Zoro.

Cada tarde después de las visitas de su abuelo Ace pedía permiso a los médicos para que le permitieran ver a Zoro, el cual estaba en una situación crítica debido a su frágil condición y desde aquella noche había estado en un coma profundo y los médicos no auguraban nada bueno para el chico peliverde.

Ace solía pasar horas sentado en una silla viendo al inconsciente peliverde que se encontraba rodeado de diversos cables.

-Tu y yo debimos a ver muerto.- decía Ace muy bajo.- Ahora por eso tendré que entrenar mas y si algún día vuelves a ser un monstruo ten por seguro que solo uno de los dos terminara con vida… te lo prometo Zoro…

Shanks estaba sumamente preocupado y algo asombrado por su amado pianista ya que este había regresado a tomar sus medicamentos, se negaba a beber de su sangre y simplemente había vuelto a ser un simple humano ante el desconcierto de ambos

-Zoro onegai, bebe un poco o te sentirás mal ya que…

-No puedo Shanks-san… yo no puedo…

Nuevamente la mente del chico era un libro abierto para él, pero eso no facilitaba las cosas ya que la mente del peliverde era un completo caos.

-Doushite?- preguntaba en un intento por que Zoro le aclarara la situación. –Si es por el cazador, no te preocupes, él estará bien, solo necesita descansar un poco.

-Por que esta no es la primera vez que pasa…

-Nani?

-Con lo sucedido recordé que hace cuatro años yo estuve a punto de matar a Ace… justo como… - el sentimiento de culpabilidad no dejo que terminara.

Shanks solo abrazo al peliverde, antes de que este rompiera en llanto. Ahora entendía el por que de la decisión de Zoro y esta vez la aceptaría sin hacer reclamo alguno.

A pesar de que Shanks y Zoro se encontraban en la estancia del lujoso departamento del pelirrojo y él se encontrara en una de las habitaciones de este… a pesar de eso Ace estaba consiente y pendiente a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Esos días en total reposo lo habían ayudado en extremo y ahora ya se encontraba mejor, así que el momento de salir del hogar del vampiro pelirrojo había llegado, así que la mejor hora para salir era el medio día.

Ace sabía que el momento había llegado, el tiempo de cumplir su promesa había llegado y estaba más que dispuesto el seguir hasta sus últimas consecuencias.


	9. Chapter 9

Zoro entro al departamento con un par de bolsas. Había ido de compras ya que ahora tenia que preparar comida tanto para Ace como para él, solo esperaba que el moreno ya estuviera consiente para que pudiese comer algo. Dejo todo lo que había comprado en la lujosa y prácticamente nueva cocina y al terminar fue a ver a Ace.

Camino a la habitación que ocupada el moreno volteo a ver el reloj de pared 3:45, faltaban por lo menos 4 horas para que Shanks-san despertase, siendo tiempo suficiente para que el aroma a comida se disipara ya que sabia lo mucho que le desagradaba al pelirrojo el olor de cualquier platillo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, esperando ver al durmiente moreno, pero en cambio lo único que vio fue la cama desordenada y vacía.

La noche por fin había llegado y Shanks fue literalmente despertado gracias a la desesperación del joven pianista, así que lo mas rápido que pudo salió de su ataúd y fue a la estancia en donde el peliverde se encontraba bastante alterado y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese preguntar lo que sucedía.

-No esta… se fue… Ace se fue…-dijo Zoro sintiéndose miserable ya que ni siquiera pudo cuidar bien de él, Ace había hecho tanto por él y en cambio él era un total inútil.

Para Shanks la huida del cazador era en extremo extraña y de cierta manera una alarma ya que sin saber en donde se encontraba él moreno, este podría hacerle algún daño a Zoro.

-Te ayudare a buscarlo.- ofreció amablemente el pelirrojo al ver el deplorable estado emocional de su amado pianista.

-Arigato…- murmuro.

Así que esa noche Shanks le ordeno a Zoro que no saliera del departamento y que descansara un poco, mientras tanto él se encargaría de buscar al cazador.

Su búsqueda fue tediosa ya que toda la ciudad apestaba a cazador y parecía que este hubiese sido tragado por la tierra. Así que decidió ir con Ben ya que él tal vez tuviese alguna información pero poco antes de llegar al bar se encontró a un muy mal herido Mihawk.

-Hisashiburi Shanks.

-Que haces aquí? – pregunto, olvidando la búsqueda del cazador.

-Acaso no lo sabes?- sonaba mas a sarcasmo que a pregunta. – Lo sabes, pero no te preocupes dejare al pequeño monstruo ya que después de lo sucedido tengo la certeza que el cazador terminara de hacer mi trabajo.

-Nani?

-Ese cazador esta loco, por poco acaba conmigo y eliminara a cualquier vampiro que se cruce en su camino, lo se por que esos ojos no eran los de un simple cazador.

A pesar de lo sucedido Shanks creía totalmente en la palabra de Mihawk no en balde habían vivido juntos poco mas de un siglo.

Robin había estado espiando al joven cazador desde el instante en que lo había visto salir de aquel edificio de departamentos, durante esos días había estado algo tentada en hablar con Zoro he intentar convencerlo en ir con ella, pero la presencia de Ace y él vampiro la habían hecho desistir, así que buscaría un momento mas apropiado para hacerlo.

Ace prácticamente corría entre la multitud, aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer, a pesar de que ya tenia el lugar y las armas, aun tenia que dejar esa nota y hablar con ellas por esa razón corría sin importarle nada ya que tenia que hacer todo antes de que anocheciera.

Robin no puede seguir su paso entre la multitud, así que termina por perderlo de vista , aunque de cierta manera sabe lo que el moreno se propone, así que no tenia mas alternativa que llamar a Leo y preguntarle lo que debía de hacer.

-Ese idiota.- mascullo bastante enojada.

Leía una y otra vez la nota que Kuina le había dado.

"Vino un hombre y dejo esto para ti." Le había dicho Kuina esa mañana al ir al dojo.

Te estaré esperando a las 5:00 pm en el edificio en construcción de la zona norte de la ciudad con la dirección xxxxx.

P.D.A

Era lo que la nota decía. El joven peliverde analizo un poco la situación, por que Shanks-san le había prohibido el salir en búsqueda de Ace… por lo menos el solo. Zoro sabia de antemano que tanto Ace, como Shanks-san no se llevaban nada bien, pero el pelirrojo nunca le había dejado en claro la razón, así que sin mas preámbulos decidió ir a donde estaría Ace.

Zoro entro a la zona en construcción tal y como la nota lo decía, aunque algo tarde ya que se perdió ya que a pesar de vivir en esa ciudad, no la conocía por completo, pero por fin había llegado. Justo en la entrada se encontraban clavadas en el suelo cubierto de nieve dos de las tres katanas que Ace le había regalado por su cumpleaños, así que el joven peliverde tomo ambas espadas y se adentro mas en la inconclusa construcción y entonces Ace apareció frente a él.

El joven cazador tenia en una de sus manos la katana que faltaba, su rostro se mostraba sin expresión alguna.

-La hora ha llegado.- rompió el silencio Ace. – Es momento de acabar con la escoria…- una maligna sonrisa se formo en sus labios. – es momento de acabar con los vampiros.

Para Zoro estas palabras sonaron como su sentencia de muerte.

Shanks recorría a toda velocidad la ciudad, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haber convencido a Zoro que se quedara en casa y que este desistiera en la búsqueda del cazador. En todos esos días había tenido que prácticamente encerrar al peliverde para que este no saliera en ningún momento del departamento.

"Solo quiero ver a Kuina y Tashigi para decirles que dejare de ir al dojo por un tiempo." Ese había sido el pretexto del peliverde para poder obtener el permiso de Shanks, pero ahora se arrepentía terriblemente al haberlo dejado salir.

Las calles estaban atestadas de personas haciendo las compras de navidad como siempre hasta el ultimo momento así que no tenia mas alternativa que saltar entre los edificios buscando desesperadamente alguna señal de su amado pianista y no fue hasta llegar a un suburbio en donde se estaba construyendo un edificio que escucho la voz del peliverde.

Así que intento entrar a la construcción sin éxito alguno ya que al parecer el cazador había puesto una barrera alrededor de esa zona.

La mirada carmesí vio como Zoro corría lleno de terror, confusión y dolor, en cada una de sus manos llevaba una katana. Las cuales al parecer no le servían de mucho ya que estaba siendo perseguido por el cazador

-Pelea vampiro.- siseo Ace antes de abalanzarse en contra de Zoro que solo intentaba esquivar los ataques de la espada que portaba el moreno.

-DÉJALO EN PAZ! MALDITO CAZADOR!- grito Shanks deseando el poder traspasar aquella barrera para así poder acabar con ese estúpido cazador.

Ace solo volteo a ver al pelirrojo y sus labios se movieron sin emitir sonido alguno, pero dejando en claro el mensaje.

"Todo es tu culpa" era lo que había dicho el cazador antes de proseguir con sus ataques.

Las katanas que llevaba Zoro fácilmente fueron lanzadas lejos de él, con solo un movimiento de la espada que traía Ace, así que Zoro intento correr lo mas lejos posible, pero debido a su desesperación tropezó, lo que lo hizo caer en la nieve y ahora solo le quedaba esperar la muerte, así que solo cerro los ojos al ver como Ace, su amigo y primer amor levantaba la katana preparándose a dar el golpe final, pero este nunca llego, así que abrió los ojos algo esperanzado a que Ace saliera de esa locura.

La espada se clavo en el piso, ante las miradas atónitas de Zoro y Shanks.

-Esto ha llegado a su fin…- murmuro Ace. –Acepto el resultado…

De entre sus ropajes saco una pequeña arma calibre 22.

-Aishiteru Zoro, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare.- dijo mientras revisaba su arma y terminaba apuntando al peliverde. –Pero hace tiempo que tu corazón ama a otro… lo se…- sus cabellos ocultaron la mirada del cazador.- aun así no puedo dejar de amarte y desear protegerte de todo, así que lo único que puedo hacer por tu bien y el mío es…

Un disparo resonó en la noche y la bala solo paso rozando la mejilla de Zoro provocando una herida en esta.

-Zoro… mi Zoro esta muerto y yo tengo que seguirlo.- un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras que esta vez él cañón de su arma estaba pegado a su sien.

Shanks sabía perfectamente lo que el cazador haría y lo que esa acción afectaría a Zoro.

-ZORO! NO MIRES! NO MIRES! – gritaba a todo pulmón en un intento por desviar la atención del peliverde.

-Aishiteru Zoro… mi amor por ti será eterno…- volvió a decir para simplemente terminar apretando el gatillo.

Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer desde el cielo pero ante los ojos de Zoro estos simplemente eran invisibles.

Rojo…nuevamente todo era rojo y de alguna manera le parecía estar viviendo nuevamente aquella pesadilla que se ocultaba en su interior. Nuevamente perdía a una persona especial, nuevamente lo único que parecía escuchar sus oídos era los villancicos, nuevamente sus ojos derramaban incesantes lágrimas y su cuerpo se mantenía inmóvil ante la escena.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito horrorizado.

Por suerte la barrera había desaparecido así que Shanks corrió hacia Zoro, tomándolo en un fuerte abrazo, mientras este gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de sus palabras, el peliverde parecía que jamás se calmaría y aunado a eso, el sonido de sirenas llamo su atención, sabiendo que se trataba de patrullas o tal vez alguna ambulancia, así que decidió tomar a Zoro entre sus brazos y llevárselo, a pesar de que este se resistía a irse dejando el cuerpo inerte de Ace.

Así que no teniendo más alternativa, Shanks tuvo que hacer que el joven perdiera la conciencia y así poder llevárselo.

Al ver que el vampiro se llevaba lejos a Zoro, ella por fin salió de su escondite y se acerco al cuerpo que yacía en la nieve, saco una jeringa llena de un liquido ámbar de uno d sus bolsillos, así que rápidamente administro el liquido justo en el cuello del moreno y ahora solo restaba esperar la llegada de la ambulancia que ella había preparado para el traslado.

-Supongo que esto a cancelado nuestra boda no?- pregunto dulcemente al cuerpo del que hasta entonces había sido su prometido. – ah es cierto… casi lo olvido, Feliz navidad Ace.- dijo al momento que la ambulancia ya había llegado y que un par de paramédicos salían de ella.

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

Las notas musicales brotaban del piano de manera solemne, afuera la noche estaba despejada y se podía ver la luna en toda su magnificencia, el calor húmedo se podía sentir a pesar de estar en pleno diciembre, pero nada se podía hacer por el clima de aquella isla tropical.

Tres años… tres largos años había pasado y a pesar de eso seguía intentando superar su pérdida. Había recordado en parte la noche en que había perdido a sus padres, pero este hecho parecía no afectarle tanto como la muerte de Ace. Aunque el sabia que tenia que superarlo, no tanto por él sino por Shanks-san que había estado a su lado en todo momento… tenia que hacerlo por él.

Shanks miraba tocar a Zoro ese lujoso piano que le había comprado. El pelirrojo había hecho hasta lo imposible para mantener a su amado pianista lo mas alejado posible de aquellos terribles recuerdos, pero al parecer era imposible… la muerte del cazador había sido marcada con fuego en la mente de Zoro y él se sentía culpable por no haber podido evitarlo y si eso fuera poco tenían que cuidarse de Mihawk que en esos 3 años había estado tras ellos, por suerte este era un momento de descanso, habían logrado perderlo hace un par de meses, aunque eso no significara de que estuvieran completamente seguros.

-Shanks-san…- la música fue interrumpida y la voz del peliverde resonó.

-Que sucede Zoro?

-Quiero regresar.

-Eh?- el pelirrojo no podía creer lo que Zoro había dicho.

-Necesito despedirme, tal vez así pueda seguir adelante.

-Comprendo…- la verdad era que no quería regresar, pero…- prepara todo, mañana en la noche nos iremos.- al parecer no tendría alternativa alguna.

Nuevamente se encontraban en esa ciudad, total y completamente cubierta por la nieve, los adornos navideños se veían por todas partes, las personas caminaban presurosas por las calles cargados de bolsas y cajas de regalos. Los niños se encontraban pegados a los aparadores deslumbrados por los nuevos juguetes que en ellos veían, mientras les decían a sus padres que eso era lo que deseaban para navidad.

Una mueca de total desprecio se mostraba en el rostro del peliverde, por que sin importar el tiempo aunado a lo que había vivido, seguía odiando aquellas fechas y todo lo que ellas conllevan.

Shanks solo observaba las reacciones de Zoro, sabiendo que nada podía hacer, para remediar su malestar provocado por la navidad, lo único que podía hacer era el estar ahí para él.

Por fin habían llegado a ese lugar. Ahí donde habían dejado el cuerpo de Ace ahora se encontraba un edificio de oficinas. Exactamente a las puertas de este se encontraba una mujer morena de mirada azul, la cual lucia un fino y caro abrigo blanco. Tanto para Zoro como para Shanks quedo claro que se trataba de una cazadora.

Antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de los labios del vampiro pelirrojo; Zoro fue el primero en hablar.

-Que es lo que quieres mujer?- el tono de voz que uso Zoro fue en extremo frio.

La morena solo sonrió ante esto.

-Mi nombre es Nico Robín y no creas que vengo a cazarlos, No soy como los D.

La sola mención de la familia pareció molestar en sobremanera a el peliverde, ya que de cierta manera sentía que si Ace no hubiese sido un D tal vez él seguiría vivo, tal vez no hubiese tenido que pasar nada de eso… tal vez aun podrían estar juntos…

"hace tiempo que tu corazón ama a otro… lo se…" las palabras de el moreno resonaron en la mente de Zoro, clavando un cuchillo en su corazón.

-Entonces que es lo que quieres?- esta vez pregunto Shanks al ver a su querido pianista ensimismado.

-Vine por Zoro, por que Leo-san quiere verlo.

Al escuchar ese nombre Zoro se sorprendió, acaso… podría ser…

-El abuelo?- pregunto queriendo estar seguro.

-Hai. Leo-san quiere que estés a su lado.

El pelirrojo no entendía nada de lo sucedía. Mientras que Zoro rememoraba los recuerdos de su abuelo, como cada día festivo, los iba a visitar y con él siempre llegaban oleadas de regalos para todos.

-Por que hasta ahora? Por que no antes?- tenia tantas dudas.

-Podría contestarte todas tus preguntas, pero se que Leo-san estará gustoso de responderlas.- contesto gentilmente la morena.- Entonces bienes?

Zoro miro a Shanks como implorando algún permiso de este con la mirada.

-Si tu lo deseas, por mi estará bien.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Así que Zoro miro a esa mujer con determinación.

-Solo iré si Shanks-san va conmigo.

-Claro, que puede.- Robín sabia que el peliverde haría una petición como esa.

Pero lo que no contaban ni Shanks, ni Zoro era que un par de vigilantes los observaban con el claro propósito de informar de la aparición de dos vampiros, el primero conocido como Shanks y un novicio de nombre Zoro, ambos eran sospechosos de la desaparición y tal vez muerte de un cazador de la familia D y sus problemas parecían no disminuir ya que Mihawk estaba pisando sus talones y solo era cuestión de tiempo, para volverlos a tener acorralados.

Aquel hombre veía aquellos enormes contenedores, en los cuales yacía su familia.

-Solo un poco mas… Zoro no tardara en llegar, así que volveremos a hacer una familia.- murmuraba.

Mientras tanto Nico Olivia se encontraba cepillando el cabello del que ahora consideraba casi un hijo, a pesar de su constante estado de melancolía, el estar con él, le traía un poco de tranquilidad a su apesadumbrado corazón.

-El nieto de Leo vendrá y se que no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, pero aun tengo miedo, solo espero que cuando el momento llegue, tu estés a mi lado y podamos terminar con esto.- decía en voz baja con el propósito que solo su niño pudiese escucharla.

Olivia por fin veía la salida al final del túnel, pero tenia miedo de jamás poder alcanzarla, pero él le había dicho que pasara lo que pasara, estaría a su lado para dar el último paso.

-Los monstruos no deben existir… ne?- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de terminar su labor con aquellos negros cabellos de su chico.

CONTINUARA….


	11. Chapter 11

Zoro y Shanks esperaban en la estancia de aquella mansión, propiedad de la familia Nico. El peliverde aun parecía no creer del todo que volvería a ver a su abuelo. La última vez que lo vio fue en el último cumpleaños de papá.

Robín había servido un par de copas llenas de lo que obviamente era sangre, siempre había una reserva en casa.

En ese instante unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo, antes de que a la entrada de la estancia apareciera una mujer de cabellos blancos y mirada azul, idéntica a la joven cazadora, solo que con una notoria expresión de angustia; esta mujer estaba acompañada de un hombre, que no parecía tener mas de 40, su cabello era corto de color negro y sus pupilas de un brillante dorado, al igual que las de Zoro.

-Abuelo…- murmuro el joven pianista.

-Bienvenido a casa Zoro.- contesto aquel hombre con una gran sonrisa.

Shanks se mantuvo en silencio mientras ese hombre se acercaba a Zoro, era más que obvio que era un vampiro al igual que ellos, pero aquella mujer d blancos cabellos tenia un desagradable olor a cazador… de cazador muerto…

-Cuanto has crecido en estos 10 años.- en el rostro de aquel hombre podía verse el orgullo.

A pesar de todo Zoro estaba tranquilo.

-Por que?- pregunto en un murmullo.

-Que has dicho?

-Por que hasta ahora abuelo? Por que no me buscaste antes?- no pudo evitar que eso sonara a una recriminación.

-Por que el día en que tus padres fueron atacados por Mihawk, yo intente hacerle frente, mientras Olivia recuperaba los cuerpos y te suministraba tu medicamento, pero cuando ella intento ir por ti después de poner en un lugar seguro los cuerpos de tus padres; Monkey D Grap ya estaba en la casa debido a que había estado siguiendo a Mihawk y a ti te encontró inconsciente y en mal estado, así que él t llevo y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Pero…- Zoro quería replicar, mas fue interrumpido.

-La familia D es la mas fuerte entre todos los cazadores, yo soy un vampiro y Olivia estaba muerta ante ellos, así que por mas que deseara ir por ti, estaba fuera de mis posibilidades, ellos te tenían y yo solo podía moverme en las sombras, para que tus medicamentos te llegaran y ellos no descubrieran lo que eres, por que te habrían matado sin duda alguna.- explico Leo.

-Mentira…- los labios de Zoro se movieron, pero no broto sonido alguno.

Ace se había enterado… Ace había sabido que era un vampiro… Ace no lo mato en ese entonces, ni tampoco aquella vez… a pesar de que él era un cazador…

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero no me he presentado.- intervino el pelirrojo al ver la depresión en el rostro de su amado pianista

-No hay necesidad de eso Shanks-san, estoy en deuda con usted por haber cuidado de Zoro. Además en este caso el que debería de presentarse soy yo. Mi nombre es Roronoa Leo y soy el abuelo de Zoro.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo cortésmente. – Leo-san me gustaría saber el por que habla usted de unos medicamentos, que supongo que eran las pastillas que Zoro ingería con anterioridad.

-Eso es cierto, supongo que ahora debo demasiadas explicaciones a ambos; así que por favor si fueran tan amables de seguirme.- dijo al momento que se alejaba de ellos esperando a que Zoro y Shanks lo siguieran.

Roronoa Leo comenzó a guiar a su nieto y al compañero de este por la mansión y tras ellos iban Olivia y Robín, hasta llegar a una puerta que parecía dar al sótano, pero que en realidad daba paso a un moderno laboratorio.

-Desde que tu madre te estaba esperando Zoro…- comenzó a hablar.- tu padre, sabía perfectamente la frágil condición de ella y por consiguiente de la tuya, así que vino a mí ya que los médicos no daban muchas esperanzas de vida para ti. Yo sin pensarlo dos veces acepte el ayudar ya que con el pequeño éxito que había representado el salvar a mi querida Olivia de los brazos de la muerte, tenía la certeza de salvar al más joven integrante de mi familia.

Olivia conocía la historia pero sabía que en ella se ocultaba el peor de los errores cometidos.

Para el pelirrojo era la primera vez que conocía a uno de su especie tan sumergido en la ciencia, ya que regularmente la mayoría volcaba su tiempo, en las artes, los humanos y el cuidarse de los cazadores.

-Al momento que naciste tus padres, aun no se como lo hicieron, te sacaron del hospital en un grave estado. Cuando llegaste a mis brazos estabas prácticamente muerto, así que rápidamente me puse a trabajar, los conocimientos que he estado acumulando con el paso de los años, sobre la composición de los vampiros, cazadores, vigías y seres humanos normales me llevo a lograr mejorar tu condición agregando lo mejor de todos ellos en tu frágil cuerpo, trate de no cometer los errores que ocasionaron que mi querida Olivia estuviera vetada de la sociedad, pero al parecer no fueron del todo corregidos, siendo el mas notable de todos que los instintos de vampiro predominaban ante todo lo demás; así que justo como Olivia, tuve que suministrarte un medicamento, esas pastillas están hechas a base de sangre de cazador… de la sangre del clan Nico, cualquier vampiro que las ingiera podría sufrir de malestares horribles, pero para ti solo mantenían tu estado vampírico sellado.

-Si eso es verdad entonces por que la sangre de los D no mato o le ocasiono algo mas severo a Zoro cuando bebió de ella? Se supone que es la mas toxica para nosotros los vampiros y no creo que Zoro este totalmente exento.- pregunto Shanks, bastante interesado en la respuesta.

-Desgraciadamente aun no tengo la respuesta de eso, al parecer Zoro es inmune al veneno de los D… aunque no entiendo del todo la razón, a pesar de que con mi última adquisición he podido comprender muchas cosas del clan D.

En ese momento se detuvieron frente a una puerta hecha de resistente metal, la cual Leo comenzó a abrir, dejando ver quien se encontraba dentro.

Zoro no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ahí frente a él se encontraba Ace, vestido con un sencillo atuendo de color blanco, sus cabellos le llegaban a casi media espalda, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención, era esa cinta que cubría sus ojos y que había cadenas apresando sus muñecas y cuello.

Las lagrimas nublaban su visión, no sabia si eran de dolor o alegría, pero solo quería acercarse y abrazar a Ace… pedirle disculpas y…

Había valido la pena esperar ya que ahora esos dos lo habían conducido hacia la mayor de sus presas, el momento de acabar con el error que había cometido hace ya poco mas de 100 años, por fin acabaría con Leo y con ese monstruo.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
